Tender lion
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Aiolia is a lion, a fierce warrior, a Gold Saint of Athena. However, like all cats, he has another side to him, too. (AioliaxMarin)


**Tender lion**

The door opened with a faint creak and light flooded into the cabin's gloomy interior.

A man with light brown curls was supporting a smaller figure; a woman wearing a mask, with red and long curly hair. He steered her towards the bed, where she sat down. A barely audible sigh came from her.

„Are you alright?", the man asked. His eyebrows narrowed in a slight frown of concern.

„Better, yes. Thank you Aiolia."

The Leo Saint shook his head. „Shaina has overdone it. Since when have the people of Sanctuary become so violent? I don't know wether I like this change…"

„Well, I certainly don't."

There was a heavy pause. Then, having to force himself to speak the words, Aiolia asked: „So you still think my brother might actually have been innocent?"

Marin didn't reply.

The Leo sighed. „You know, you're lucky I'm the only one knowing of your doubts. Someone else might no be so lenient."

„That's why I'm glad you are the only one."

Aiolia shook his head in frustration and sighed a second time. „You know, if I didn't know it better, I might actually begin to join you in those doubts." He glanced at some of the bruises. „Shaina really was intent on beating you to a pulp. Why didn't you fight back? I know you can do better than what you did."

„Simple." Gently, Marin eased herself down until she was lying. After a sigh of relief, she continued. „I am not like them and I do not intend to be. Why should I be violent just because the others are? Besides, if you are honest with yourself, you know too that violence is not the way of a Saint."

Aiolia's face twitched a little; the question raised series of more uncomfortable questions. In an attempt to change the subject, he asked: „Are you sure you're okay? Those wounds should be treated."

„It's fine."

„No, it's not. Let me at least tend to those wounds I can see. I won't touch you inadequately."

After a long pause, Marin turned her head to him. „Alright. Then do it. My medical equipment is in that box on the wall."

Relieved that she accepted the help she needed, Aiolia went to said box. It contained indeed firt-aid material and some more medical stuff. But what he needed now was basic: some antiseptic to clean the bruises and some band-aids to cover them. He returned to the bed and began his work.

First he did the arms. To his relief, he found that none of the injuries was truly bad. Mostly superficial stuff, which might still hurt however. He almost felt guilty as he cleaned them one after another with the antiseptic. To his surprise, Marin didn't moan or cry out in pain. She didn't even flinch. She just lay there, motionless. At that moment, Aiolia cursed the mask she wore. With that thing on, he couldn't even see wether she was still conscious or not.

Since the bruises weren't many or deep ones, he was finished quickly. Marin stirred a little.

„Are there any other injuries that need attended to?", the Leo Saint asked.

Marin shook her head. „No. My training garmment took the brunt of her attacks. All I will get is some impressive coloring."

„Don't joke about this", he chided her gently. „What if Shaina had started fighting with her Cosmos? Nobody just shrugs off a direct hit by a Thunder Claw of hers. Especially not in training fatigue."

„But she hasn't, has she?"

That took the wind out of Aiolia's sail. With a sigh, he admitted to himself that she was right. „True. I suppose it's fruitless discussing about it, then."

For a while, they just sat/lay there in silence, not just chasing their own thoughts, but also enjoying each other's presence. Ever since they had first met, there had been some kind of bond, a kinship of soul. Neither of them had been able to explain it. In the end, they had desided to not care and just enjoy such a deep friendship. Though, admittedly, they both sometimes wondered wether that bond extended beyond mere friendship…

„Rest now", Aiolia eventually said in a soft tone. „Shaina did take a bit out of you. And you'll need your full strenght if you want to remain of service to Sanctuary."

A strange sound came from beneath the mask. Something like a „tch". Aiolia frowned, hoping he had misheard. He absolutely didn't like the implications. After all, the Pope's word was law, the word of Athena herself. And of Sanctuary, naturally.

For now, he desided to ignore it. Marin needed to rest, and he really didn't want to think about her becoming a traitor – like his brother. Brother… that word was tainted with bitterness ever since that day. And silently, he vowed to himself that he was going to do everything in his power to prevent her from being branded with the same traitor's mark. And, if necessary, he would even protect her from herself. For her own good.

Time flowed by. Aiolia didn't know or care how much. At some point, however, he re-emerged from the deep ocean of his thoughts to realise he was hearing calm, constant breathing. Marin must be asleep, though he couldn't tell because of her mask. To find out, he moved a little and made faint noises. She didn't react. So she most likely was asleep.

The Leo Saint contented himself with just watching her. How calm she lay there. He wondered wether her face was showing the expression of sleep's blessed peace. There were rare occasions, during which he himself had wanted just to fall asleep and never wake up, forget the nightmare this beautiful world can be at times. Thankfully, this has gotten better. During his childhood, it had been worse, but now he was a grown warrior. A lion. A Saint of Athena. He had grown strong, in body and soul. Oh yes, the lessions he had had to learn had been cruel. But they had also made him strong.

Shaking these thoughts off quickly, he went to divulge in memories of Marin, as he continued watching her. Way more pleasing memories. For a moment, he had to fight the urge to stroke here orange-red, fiery hair. By the gods, she was a female Saint. She could only fall in love with someone who had seen her face unmasked. Fall in love with – or kill. Honestly, Aiolia had never seen the point in such a rule. Wouldn't it keep women from joining Athena's forces? After all, there were some able fighters amongst even them, who could well keep up with their male comrades. How many of those had been driven away by this rule, when they might have actually joined Sanctuary? Aiolia really couldn't wrap his mind around it. After all, once the Holy War broke out, they would need every able fighter they could get, be it male or a faint sigh, he shook his head slowly in mild exasperation.

Time dripped and dripped by. Aiolia still paid it no heed. But then it happened. The quiet, and the peace he felt while watching Marin, must have relaxed him so much that he fell asleep. He only noticed it, when suddenly he jerked upright in a dark room. He must have passed out for at least two hours, if not twice or thrice that time or more. Grumbling at himself, he let his eyes check on Marin's unmoving shape. The Eagle Saint lay unchanged, apparently and luckily still asleep.

„Geez, what's wrong with me", he mumbled as he rubbed his forehead with a hand to chase away the sleep. It was very unlike him to fall asleep this easily. Slightly annoyed with himself, he searched for the candle on its holder which he had noticed earlier. He found it, and, in lack of other means, he ignited it with a spark of his Cosmos. With the room not so dark anymore, he put the candle on the small bedside table and settled on watching Marin again. It was good that she slept so soundly. She should be healing a little faster this way, and her energy soon restored.

All of a sudden, Aiolia found himself extending a hand. He stopped it before it could reach that fiery red hair.

„What the hell am I doing", he mumbled, in a very low tone.

It wasn't right. He was a Gold Saint of Athena! And Marin a female Silver Saint. I just was not right. There would probably be no future for them, and if there was, it would most likely end with the Holy War. A Saint should never be so naïve to take survival during the war for granted.

,Would we even be willing to risk such pain?', he pondered. ,Whoever it is of the two of us who survives, I or she will grieve for the loss. Much more than the loss of a friend. Are we really willing to take such pain upon us? On the barely non-existent possibility that both of us survive?'

And there was no turning back. Once Marin removed her mask, she would have to make her choice. Kill him or love him. There was no way around that.

Suddenly, a voice pierced through his swirling thoughts and doubts.

„You look cute when you sleep."

At first, he believed he misheard. The words came so quietly that they needed a second to reach his ear, then another to register in his mind. When they did, he blushed. Deeply. Wishing it was still dark so she wouldn´t see.

„How… how long have you been awake?", he asked, half grumbling, and looking away, scratching his chin.

„Oh, not too long", she replied, chuckling. „A few minutes, enough to see you soundly asleep at my bedside. Some fine guardian you are."

„Tch."

Aiolia was not able to look at her, still struggling to swallow shame. Then he felt a hand on his arm and he turned his head in surprise. Marin had sat up. It was her hand on his forearm. Bandages looked out from the arms of her white tunic.

„Thank you. For looking after me."

He stared at her, bathing in her gratitude. When she was happy, he was happy too. It had always been that way. But so frozen was he that he only realised what she was doing next when it was too late. An almost painicked yelp came from his lips.

„Don´t!"

Her hand froze, already gripping the mask.

„Think about it carefully", Aiolia went on, calmer. „If you remove that mask in my presence, there´ll be no turning back."

„Ah, but I know that", the Aquila Saint replied. „And I know the answer already. Else I wouldn´t take such a drastic step."

The mask lifted from her face, revealing ocean blue eyes. And she smiled. It was not a broad smile, but still warm and gentle. The Leo Saint was frozen again, this time with shock. Not only had a female Saint removed her mask in the presence of a male comrade, which meant she had either to love or kill him. No. She was…

„Beautiful", she whispered.

Marin cocked her head to one side. „What?"

Aiolia suddenly broke free from his paralysis. He averted his gaze and cleared his throat while blushing heavily.

„This… this is the first time I´ve seen you without mask", he murmured. Then he returned his eyes to hers. „You´re beautiful."

She laughed softly while her own cheeks turned pink. „Why, thank you. This ist the first time I received such a compliment."

„But what now?", the Leo Saint asked. „You got to chose: kill or love me. And from what I´ve seen in the recent years, neither has been very successful. And I don´t want to hurt you…"

He stopped when soft lips pressed against his. They tasted… good. Nothing like anything he had ever tasted before. They seeemed to have a little of the wind of freedom on them. Did those winds taste like this? She was the Eagle, maybe she could tell him. But not now. For now he wanted to enjoy this moment as long as it lasted. Wishing it would never end.

But it did end. And when the lips parted, a finger pressed gently against his mouth. Marin looked at him with these clear blue eyes, which Aiolia realised did not resemble the dephts of the Earth, but the vast expanse of the sky.

„Shh. Didn´t I tell you that I have already desided?", she said gently. Then she stroked his cheek. „And of course I love you, you dummy. You know I could never kill you, even if I were strong enough."

„Marin…" Aiolia felt his eyes burn. Usually, it would annoy him. But now he let it happen. Here he COULD let it happen. „These words are the nicest things anyone has ever said to me since my brother died. Actually, they´re like ointment for my soul." He took her hand and placed it on hi schest, over his heart. „It cures a little of the ache I´m feeling right here."

Marin said nothing. Instead, she stretched out her other hand and pulled him towards her until his head rested on her shoulder.

A few cheeks ran down Aiolia´s cheeks.

„You´re so brave", the Aquila Saint whispered. „And so strong. You have lived with that pain for so long, yet you have become a mighty Gold Saint with a noble heart. The others are fools not to see this. Your brother would have been so proud of you." For a second, she hesitated as if to add something, but then broke off.

Strangely, the mention of his brother didn´t hurt Aiolia. Maybe it was because Marin did not speak of him as a hated traitor, but rather as if she only knew the gentle older brother Aiolos had been before his treason.

For a while, they stayed in that hug, both enjoying the consoling nearness of the other. The only movement came from Aiolia when he lifted his arms to wrap them around her slender form in a hug.

Eventually, he whispered: „You´re brave and strong too, Marin. Look at you. You have managed to become a Silver Saint despite all the hate you received from the people around you, for merely being a Japanese, a foreigner. Not every girl would have managed to do so. Especially at the age you had been when you started training."

He felt her head lean against his and the tiniest tremor coursing through her body. He tightened his hug a little. Oh yes, he knew what it was like to have to be too strong for too long. The he partet them to look at her. To his surprise, he saw her eyes glitter from withheld tears. Gently he stroked her cheek with the index finger of his right hand and when a single tear escaped, caught it.

„I love you too", he said before kissing her.

It was strange. Moments ago, he had panicked at the prospect of her removing her mask. But now he was unafraid of declaring his feelings for her. Couldn´t get enough of this strong, brave woman with the fiery red hair and gentle soul. Did he really need to know why? No, he desided.

After they broke the kiss, Marin slung her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his chest. He felt tears dripping on his training clothing. Something like a sigh escaped her.

„Aiolia… thank you. Thank you so much. You have always treated me with kindness. The only one, actually, after your brother…" She broke off. „But know that it means more to me than you might yet suspect. So much more. You are the only reason I can call Sanctuary a home."

„You know what?", he murmured back at her. „With me… it´s exactly the same. Had you not been around, life here would have been unbearable."

Suddenly, he felt her fumbling at the laces of his shoulder protectors. „H… hey, what´re you doing?!", he exclaimed as they fell on the floor. Quickly he grabbed her hands and held them firmly between them.

„But Aiolia… don´t you want more? Don´t you want to seal these feelings of ours with an unbreakable bond?"

The Leo stared down into her eyes. There was no doubt of hesitation in them. Oddly, he didn´t feel those either. After all, there was a very attractive woman before him; attractive inside and out. A great woman. His reaction from before must have been more out of habit than him not wanting it. Inside, he still felt calm though there seemed a heat to start rising..

„Very well." He smiled at her reassurigly. „I´m sorry. Must have been habit. But since we´re both new in this, there´s nothing to fear." Then he let go of her hands.

For a second, she looked at him questioningly, as if to ask wether it was really alright. When he nodded, she smiled. „I entrust myself to you." Before Aiolia could savour this trust entirely, she went back to work. His heart, however, was suddenly strangely light.

He hands quickly freed him from the leather top of his training attire. Then her fingers gently stroked across his chest and sent shivers through his body. Despite her years of training, she managed to keep her fingers soft. Aiolia almost purred like a cat at the sensations they sent through him.

„It's known among the women in Sanctuary, that the Gold Saints have specatular bodies", Marin whispered as her fingers continued to explore his torso. „But you… you look like a true, ancient Greek god. Finer than the most beatiful antique statue ever carved."

Judging from the heat rising to his face, he was blushing again. But then the warmth spread through his entire body, and he relaxed a little. After all, the last time someone had spoken similar words to him had been when…

H e interrupted his thought before the painful memories, that came along with it, grew too strong. Curse it, he shouldn't be thinking anything dark now, not when he was with the one person who actually loved him. Noone had loved him since his brother died.

Her fingers continued to caress him, and suddenly shivers ran through his body. Never before had he felt anything like this.

He let her explore him a little longer. Then, deciding to take initiative, he took the hand she stroked him with and kissed it gently. „Now it is my turn", he whispered, cupping her cheek with his own.

She closed her eyes in consent.

With one hand, he cupped her cheek, while he pecked a light kiss on the other cheek. Then he traced a finger down her neck to her shoulder. Aiolia could feel her shiver slightly. He almost purred contentedly. Gently, he slid his index fingers beneath the straps that held her garmment on her shoulder and slowly pushed them down her arms. The closer he got to reveal her breasts, the more she shivered. But she made not a single gesture to stop him, so he proceeded.

Finally, the two perfectly shaped breasts lay bare before him. With almost childlike curiosity, he traced a finger across them, exploring those two alluring hills. He could fell another shiver crawl across her skin. And he found that he liked knowing instinctively how he could trigger those sweet little sounds she made. Almost… almost as if Marin's body was a music instrument he could play. And the trust in those eyes with which she looked up at him, hit Aiolia right in the heart.

Then his eyes fell on the bruises on her torso, blue specks that that were turning dark purple. They weren't many, but they were rather big and nasty looking, and Aiolia felt anger welling up inside him. He supressed it, however – for Marin's sake.

„Do you really want this?", he asked in a husky voice. „You haven't recovered from your fight yet."

Marin lifted her hand gently pulled her fingers through his hair. She was deeply touched by his concern for her health.

„I do. No worries, Aiolia… I am fine. It looks worse than it is."

For a moment, the Leo Saint hesitated. Then he seemed to believe her. With utmost care and tenderness, he pressed a kiss on a bruise that sat right beneath her left shoulder.

Aiolia was so powerful, he could squash a normal person like he would a fly. Yet, like in this moment, he could be also so incredibly tender. So unexpected from such a fierce warrior.

Then again, it was a quality she loved about him. A soft kernel beneath a hard shell.

Marin lifted her hand and let her fingers slide through the soft, golden mane. She had always loved Aiolia's hair. The Gold Saint replied by caressing her thighs with his fingers. It sent another pleasant shiver down her spine, almost coaxing another moan from her mouth.

Then one thing led to another. Suddenly, they were both completely naked, even though Marin had no idea how Aiolia had done it. Right now, her world world consisted only of Aiolia's fingers, shivers of pleasure and a growing heat. Yet, she had her wits together enough to appreciate what she saw. Until now, she had never seen the Leo Saint without his clothes.

,He's marvellous', she thought as one of her hands stroke his abdomen. ,A body worthy of a Greek god.'

With those perfectly shaped muscles, he truly resembled one of those beautiful, ancient statues of heroes and gods. It wasn't the main reason she loved him, but she considered herself more than lucky that it was so.

Aiolia's caresses almost distracted her, but suddenly, she felt something hot and firm pressing against her core.

One moment later, he entered her, and a small scream escaped her lips. For a split second, a sharp pain flashed through her, but it was quickly replaced by the fire of lust that melted her core. The one thrust made his shaft enter her completely, and Marin felt so filled, so… complete.

,He's so… big', she thought as her inner muscles expanded almost painfully around his member.

Aiolia must have realised it too, for he paused a moment so she could aclimate. It made her love him even a bit more than she already did.

„You good?", he asked with a hoarse voice after a few moments.

„Y-yes."

At that, he pulled back a little and pushed in again. Marin couldn't hold back a deep moan. With that movement, his cock streaked across points in her core that sent a burst of lust through her. Aiolia picked up a slow pace, and a ball of heat began to grow between her legs.

„Nnnh… A-aiolia… p-please…"

„Marin…"

She didn't have to say more. He had understood her and picked up the pace. At the end, it almost became wild; it was probably his inner lion breaking through. But Marin didn't intend to complain. His frantic pace pushed her further and further, the tension between her legs grew further and further – until she tumbled across the cliff.

As stars danced across her eyes, she heard a roar, and a second later, her inside was flooded with hot semen.

Together, they rode the last waves of lust. Afterwards, they lay next to each other, exhausted but content, and glanced into each other's eyes.

„I love you, Marin", Aiolia said and cupped her cheek with his hand.

„I love you too, Aiolia."

Marin cuddled closely to Aiolia's broad, warm chest. A frim chest, one she could lean on like on a rock amidst a stormy sea. And that, Marin knew, was exactly what they were to each other. Whenever she had needed him, he had been there for him. And she for him.

,No matter what… I will always stay by his side and be there when he needs me.'

Lazily, Marin lifted her hand and stroked across his cheek. She wanted to know her feelings.

The answer was a kiss on the nap of her neck.

With a smile on her lips, Marin let her body and mind just relax. She knew that in these strong arms, she was safe. Her fierce, gentle lion would be watching over her.

In that knowledge, she slowly drifted asleep.

„"


End file.
